


0k OC Guide

by Scedasticity



Series: 0k [3]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 10:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5537297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scedasticity/pseuds/Scedasticity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Original characters in the 0k-verse, as requested. (There were not supposed to be this many OCs.) Updated 10/3/2017.</p>
            </blockquote>





	0k OC Guide

**Author's Note:**

> Updated 10/3/2017. Based on [this post](http://ceescedasticity.tumblr.com/post/134898007365/0k-verse-ocs-v2), but that hasn't been updated. I'm slowly transitioning to imgur-hosted images from tumblr-hosted ones; in the meantime, if there's a broken embedded image, it may mean the tumblr image has gone poof -- you can look for the imgur one here: http://ceescedasticity.imgur.com/all/ (there was an album, but I accidentally deleted it).

Also included: my crappy visual aids! More characters will acquire visual aids in some order probably related to how important they are to the story and/or how interesting I find them at any given moment.

Alcyon Soldie, seadweller student recruit from most recent brood (0k 179, 192, 199, POV 260, 273, 280, 289) 

Alesse Dalyce, “Scarf Girl”, indigo, strangled with scarf by Overbear >50 sweeps ago, now in terrifying ghost army (0k 33, 34, 36, 39, 46, 74, 77, 198, POV 76, 91, 106, 122, 128, 142, 143, 181, 198, 216, 258, 280, 289)

Alkaid Messir, majorJaws, purple, ruffiannihilator trainer from previous brood, worked on being boring to avoid Overbear (0k 49, 198, POV 22, 76, 146)

Altadona of the Brooding Caverns (0k 160, 165, 170, POV 12, 181, 227, 245, 258, 265, 271, 280, 285)

Amiety Ammete, culled by Overbear, Panthe's matesprit, Frieas's kismesis (0k 48, PoV 123, 181, 236, 282)

Ananas Strigi, loopyFruits, yellow, helmsman of the ‘Enthusiastic Violence’, previous brood, not good with computers and kind of flaky (0k 28, 43, 47, 109, 115, 168, 186, 198, 199, POV 71, 76, 105, 136, 181, 234, 245, 265)

Archel Rayshe, one of Equius's fellow trainees (0k 180, POV 254, 257, 265, 269, 280, 289)

Ashstead, olive, sensor tech, died on recon mission (0k 55, 72, 74, POV 58, 78, 79, 169)

Ashtar Rothah, one of Perses’s dormmates, fond of flamethrowers, below-perfect jade, dailyDemolition (0k 92, 116, 124, 130, 131, 133, 134, 135, 137, 152, 161, 198, POV 227, 234, 239, 245, 258, 265, 276, 280)

Aurich Frieas, maintenance, Panthe Silber’s matesprit’s kismesis (0k 48, 83, 90, 159, 184, 185, 197, 199, POV 59, 119, 147, 181, 184, 200, 245, 261, 265, 278)

Backwing, teal, security undersupervisor on 'Magnificent Marine Predation’, deals with dragged-in-by-quadrants baggage, crashLanding (0k 84, 86, 95, 191, POV 24, 76, 127, 129, 143, 157, 171, 176, 177, 181, 221, 245, 258, 265, 289)

Junior Subjugglators Blubrush and Spatters, hazed Gamzee to death (POV 49, 76, 162)

Bluemind, more commonly known as Corpsepap, cerulean, officer in charge of squadron Bureau of Retermination, notorious for frying her brain riding necropaths’ powers to stay in touch with her dead moirail (0k 1, 62, 178, POV 2, 9, 37, 119, 181, 258, 265, 289)

Bonebelt, rust, more senior necropath, hatchname Medumi Cerbus (0k 1, 33, 70, POV 2, 9, 15, 53, 61, 94, 181, 183, 234, 245, 258, 265, 280)

Briate Medlai, only purple among Nepeta’s new colleagues, not happy about being there (0k 83, 84, 87, 95, 179, POV 24, 44, 73, 139, 150, 156, 160, 165, 167, 171, 173, 176, 177, 244, 245, 270, 275, 280, 289)  


Camieo Bruice, purple, one of Overbear's victims, now in terrifying ghost army, ashen two-wheel device (0k 79, 184, 198, POV 100, 138, 142, 143, 186)

Cannis Skaree, cerulean, Terezi’s hypercompetitive blockmate and fellow legislacerator trainee, sighthoundsTrajectory (0k 61, 84, 90, 93, 95, 103, 105, 107, 118, 164, 189, 192, 196, 198, POV 39, 62, 64, 66, 76, 107, 126, 130, 133, 145, 152, 198, 203, 206, 219, 221, 234, 245, 248, 258, 259, 265, 279)

Cappul Sennet, sophomore seadweller trainee, one of Briate's auspisticees, treacherousUndertow (0k 83, 84, 86, 87, POV 150, 161, 170, 171, 221, 244, 250, 270)

"Caterpillar", ghost from the 'Gleeful Abandon', (0k 125, 126, 129, 130, 133, 137, 138, 139, 141, 142, 149, 154, 166, 198, POV 91, 104, 170, 233, 249, 251, 258)

Caviah Leaena, catsPaw, indigo, survived Overbear, washed out of archeradicators into ship security where she was briefly Nepeta’s supervisor until Nepeta was transferred (0k 49, 117, 198, POV 21, 27, 76, 146, 265, 280)

Cephal Mycota, teal, Ananas’s friend, biowires specialist, kind of odd (0k 109, 112, 113, 115, 196, POV 72, 76, 98, 105, 136, 234, 235, 245, 259, 265, 289)

Ceriss Lydace, indigo, new trainee on 'Brutal Domination’, possibly Alesse Dalyce’s descendent (0k 39, POV 41, 286)

Cerull Nuflin, one of Overbear’s victims, now in terrifying ghost army, bit of an ashen two-wheel device (0k 72, 74, 77, 79, POV 56, 106, 123)

Chidan Pythea, one of Perses's dormmates, below-perfect jade, does not get along with Ashtar, unnaturalIntuition (0k 130, 131, 134, 161, 198, POV 234, 239, 245, 265)

Chidro Arctif, purple, one of Overbear’s victims and a finalist on Alternia’s Got Talent (played guitar), now part of terrifying ghost army, cosmicMelody (0k 29, 46, 59, 74, 125, 126, 129, 130, 134, 137, 139, 141, 142, 143, 144, 145, 149, 155, 156, 160, 180, 198, POV 56, 102, 106, 107, 142, 143, 205, 221, 227, 249, 251, 258, 265, 289)

Cirrus Caelum, one of Nepeta's coworkers, midblue psychic, seadweller moirail 'likes to watch' (0k 164, POV 160, 173, 177, 258, 265, 275)

Supervising Mediculler Cleancut, indigo, arranged Tavros’s transfer (0k 10, 136, POV 46, 74, 76, 258, 265)

“Damphand”, teal, would not stop groping people, died on recon mission (0k 55, 72, POV 58, 78, 79)

Derzei Dzerdi, Equius's auspistice ([0kA](http://archiveofourown.org/series/378322), 0k 74, POV 144)

Domi, helmsman of the 'Brutal Domination of Inferiors’, not very chatty, systems sabotaged by Overbear before he was even installed for coverup purposes (0k 27, 28, 38, 75, 168, 198, 199, POV 71, 76, 221, 289)

Doriti Holdas, one of Overbear's victims, now in Terrifying Ghost Army (0k 29, 112, POV 91, 143, 153, 169)

Drybleach, low brown, more senior necropath, was the one assigned to conscription pickup zone (and therefore recruited Aradia, and was assigned to dispel Karkat and Feferi) (0k 1, 33, 36, 188, POV 4, 50, 53, 57, 61, 181)

Efessa Shamra, perfect jade, Kebela's cohort (0k 135, 138, 139, 141, 158, 166, 167, 198, POV 212, 253, 280) 

Emijak “Bucket Face” Arthro, one of Sollux’s helmtechs (0k 63, 200, POV 72, 93, 132, 231, 241, 245, 258)

Erithe Probos, olive, previous brood, died on recon mission (0k 55, 72, 74, 117, 184, 198, POV 58, 78, 101, 102, 107, 138, 143, 153, 258, 265)

Farsight, captain of the reconnaissance ship (0k 17, 64, POV 83, 86, 103, 109, 221, 258, 265)

Flaybone, rust, ghost necropath who mostly follows live necropaths, also helped find Aradia, dead just a few sweeps (0k 72, 75, 159, POV 57, 181)

“Forkhorns” , previous helmsman of 'Unrelenting Persecution’, died partially from overwork to accommodate black market energy sales, ghost did not hang around (0k 2, 19, POV 45, 71)

Gathay Callea, one of Equius's fellow trainees (0k 178, POV 255, 257, 269, 277, 280, 289)

“Gathering Swarm”, helmsman of 'Gathering Swarm’, aka swarmBot, helmsman-antisocial (0k 70, 168, 186, 196, 198, 199)

Girraf Tapeer, Equius's co-auspisticee ([0kA](http://archiveofourown.org/series/378322), 0k 74, POV 144)

Giselt, maintenance, older (0k 50, POV 59, 265)

Graywire, olive, Bluemind’s dead moirail, dryware tech culled after blinded in an accident (0k 1, 62, 197, POV 9, 37, 205, 258, 265)

Hellas Essyet, yellow, one of Overbear's secondary victims (her moirail "Fizzy" was a target), now part of the terrifying ghost army (0k 31, 74, POV 101, 102, 138, 142, 143, 245, 246, 265)

Hestai Fialle, male jade, upwardDescent, one of Ashtar and Perses's blockmates (0k 139, 152, 161, 198, POV 245, 253, 265, 276)

Hesten Boetia, one of Nepeta’s new colleagues, supposedly Mollym’s matesprit (0k 39, 85, 86, 87, 88, 110, POV 31, 73, 129, 133, 156, 165, 167, 168, 177, 178, 182, 221, 265)  


Senior Pedagogue Hightide, in charge of seadweller trainees (0k 180, 189, POV 54, 76, 164, 170, 181, 258, 280)

Icthee, seadweller student (0k 189, 197, 199, POV 80, 263) 

Jannin Lepsir, olive, admin at squadron Bureau of Retermination HQ; doesn’t want to know any of the crazy shit going on, but frequently does (0k 1, 33, 59, POV 2, 9, 119, 227, 265, 280, 289)

Jorjel Inderc, olive, one of Nepeta’s new colleagues (0k 84, 86, 93, 189, 191, POV 24, 31, 44, 76, 97, 111, 125, 131, 133, 139, 141, 152, 155, 172, 179, 198, 199, 219, 234, 245, 258, 265, 289)

Kebela Artemi, jade, more senior novice in Inner Caverns, Perses’s moirail, claims not to be a Signlessist but there’s room for doubt, stoicDoorward (0k 15, 104, 116, 140, 152, 161, POV 12, 32, 60, 76, 134, 143, 209, 212, 227, 245, 258, 280, 289)

Lagust Laovic, legislacerator trainee, survived being staked to the chalkboard (0k 159, 199, POV 248, 258, 261, 265, 268, 278, 279, 280, 284, 288, 289)

"Leelee", helmsman of the Gleeful Abandon, mostly an isolated system, pirates movies a lot (0k 11, POV 252, 258)

Maltha Tammas, one of Perses's dormmates, above-perfect jade, devoted to culling duties, popularDecay (0k 131, 161, 171, 198, POV 243, 245, 258, 289)

"Marine", helmsman of the Magnificent Marine Predation (0k 78, 168, 198, 199)

Mollym Awwakk, violet, seadweller student recruit from previous brood, very interested in flying, not interested in other people’s feelings (0k 36, 39, 43, 50, 74, 85, 86, 87, 88, 109, 110, 111, 136, 178, 199, POV 68, 76, 116, 129, 154, 159, 163, 165, 168, 181, 182, 196, 221, 258, 259, 280)

Mustel Kellep, seadweller student recruit from latest brood, Jorjel's moirail, Skaree's matesprit (0k 84, 95, 189, 199, POV 66, 125, 126, 129, 133, 141, 152, 154, 198, 199, 202, 203, 219, 234, 258)

Nappis “Greasy” Essevi, one of Sollux’s helmtechs (0k 63, 200, POV 72, 90, 93, 132, 180, 231, 241, 258)

Nineeyes, maintenance supervisor, one of Tavros’s superiors (0k 178, 197, POV 52, 59, 76, 181, 184, 195, 198, 265)

Niobie Gilyan, olive, biology technician, died on recon mission (0k 55, 72, 74, 125, 198, POV 58, 78, 79, 107, 197, 265, 280)

Nissin Komlee, one of Equius's fellow trainees (POV 255, 257, 259, 269, 280, 289)

Nottey Micvit, stoned helmtech on Gleeful Abandon (POV 252)

Ododby Wodash, the other rookie necropath (0k 187, 188, 196, 200)

Olrena Pitwel, cerulean, one of Overbear's victims, now in Terrifying Ghost Army (0k 31, POV 137, 142, 153)

Ancillar Oncetold, jade, outer caverns, in charge of outer caverns novices, Signlessist (POV 36, 76, 227, 234, 245, 258, 265, 276, 280, 289)

Colonel Overbear (passim)

Panthe Silber aka Sulky Psychic Boy, cerulean, one of Overbear’s victims, now part of terrifying ghost army, sulkyPsychic or argentWings (0k 29, 36, 39, 74, 77, 79, 83, 125, 126, 129, 130, 133, 134, 138, 139, 141, 142, 143, 145, 149, 155, 156, 160, POV 56, 119, 123, 138, 142, 169, 221, 236, 265)

Perlen Nerrit, brown, culled by Gamzee in subjugglator weed-out-the-weak training, Gamzee somehow latched onto ghost during subsequent mental breakdown (0k 13, 74, 198, POV 29, 50, 142, 169, 246, 258)

Perses Reshki, disorderlyImpulse, jade, more senior novice in outer brooding caverns, go-to person for illicit tech support, above-perfect jade, "the slacker hacker" (0k 32, 37, 42, 54, 68, 81, 92, 96, 97, 100, 102, 104, 116, 124, 131, 135, 136, 138, 139, 140, 141, 144, 147, 148, 152, 161, 163, 171, 177, 178, 181, 194, 197, 198, POV 32, 60, 76, 136, 143, 181, 208, 210, 212, 221, 227, 228, 234, 245, 258, 265, 280, 289)

Relrin Bissel, new seadweller trainee with psychosomatic breathing problems (0k 95, 109, 199, POV 54, 68, 69, 107, 181, 263)

“Ruthie” (according to Ananas), helmsman of the Ruthless Regulation, said to be on top of safety issues, kind of annoyed about the terrifying ghost army invasion (0k 39, 47, 61, 136, 186, 198, 199, POV 71, 185)

Scanfire, Sharpwit, and Shredear, “the team” on the recon mission (0k 17, 186, 193, 196, POV 58, 76, 79, 109, 262, 265, 266, 267, 280, 289)

Scavenge, rust, more senior necropath, known for ghost-based highblood extortion schemes (0k 11, 12, 33, 65, 74, 193, 199, POV 53, 61, 94, 204, 265, 289)

Inquisitormentor Sharpeye, teal, Terezi’s mentor/sponsor, bushyTailed, hatchname Kitsun Althea (0k 14, 18, 33, 39, 58, 178, POV 34, 76, 140, 181, 221, 223, 230, 234, 245, 258, 265, 280, 289)

Skeleton, rust, free-roaming ghost necropath, aware of the implications of Aradia’s sign/name (0k 2, 59, 75, 77, 79, 83, 100, 107, 110, 125, 126, 129, 130, 132, 134 137, 138, 142, 143, 145, 146, 155, 160, 165, POV 15, 25, 53, 57, 61, 76, 110, 119, 149, 181, 221, 234, 258, 265, 271, 280)

Skyflare, blue, ghost, test pilot who blew up, part of Bonebelt’s ghost entourage (0k 22, 33, POV 26)

Sukets Pappad, another legislacerator trainee (POV 62, 76, 126, 144, 145, 146, 248, 268, 280, 284, 288)

Surepain, indigo, ghost on the 'Gleeful Abandon’, Signlessist (0k 13, 16, POV 26, 28, 115)

Surepain, teal, ghost acquaintance of Skeleton’s, probably also a Signlessist (POV 88, 181)

Surepain a.k.a. Truepain, ghost on the Ruthless Regulation, Signlessist (0k 59, POV 88, 221, 265, 289)

Ancillar Surewait, jade, outer caverns, deals with grubs, Signlessist, made sure wiggler!Karkat made it out of the caverns (POV 12, 181, 198, 234, 245, 258, 265)

Taggue Sessor, sophomore seadweller trainee, one of Briate's auspisticees, upcomingTyphoon, (0k 83, 84, 86, 87, POV 150, 161, 170, 171, 183, 221, 244, 270)

Takedown, maintenance supervisor, one of Tavros’s superiors (0k 46, 50, POV 42, 76, 181, 245, 258, 265)

Tiblee Hetheh, maintenance, everyone likes him (POV 42, 52, 59, 76, 119)

Captain Tideburn, violet, captain of 'Enthusiastic Violence’, lusus had toothache at some point (0k 16)

Major Trublade, purple, died about 20 sweeps ago after calling out Overbear over very young, very dead quadrants (0k 41, 43, POV 221, 225)

Turnover, one of Sollux’s senior helmtechs (0k 159, POV 72, 75, 192, 220, 231)

Turtur Pachex, Skaree's moirail, assigned to artillerannihilation (0k 93, 95, 103, 105, 107, 113, 180, 198, POV 206, 211, 219, 220, 229, 231, 234, 241, 258, 265)

Undertow, instructor of seadweller trainees (POV 54, 170)

Unrelenting, not the previous helmsman of the 'Unrelenting Persecution’ but the one before, still haunting the helmsblock (0k 2, 6, 33, 109, POV 15)

Attender Vigilant, (perfect) jade, Kanaya’s teacher, inner caverns, Signlessist (0k 194, POV 36, 81, 114, 143, 187, 209, 234, 245, 258, 280, 289)

Vissin Stuary, one of Overbear's victims, high purple, unusually messy death (0k 31, POV 106, 258)

Wennam Naspar, one of Equius's fellow trainees, 'token sane person' (0k 193, 195, 197, POV 247, 254, 256, 257, 258, 265, 277, 280, 289)

Wireburn, one of Sollux’s senior helmtechs (0k 63, 95, 180, 197, 200, POV 72, 75, 231, 245, 258)

Currently nameless indigo engiviscerator killed in freak biowires accident, has some sort of possibly-creepy obsession with Unrelenting that she thinks is funny (0k 2, 33)

Currently nameless barbarrister with a crocodile lusus

Current nameless recon mission second-in-command (0k 17, 64) 


End file.
